


A Chair is Still a Chair

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Sage (Universe includes Starr Manning) [6]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sage and Michael work towards a solid foundation for their son.





	A Chair is Still a Chair

**A Chair is Still a Chair**  
  
“Michael, I don’t know what I did to deserve this but…I’m not complaining.”  
  
He swallowed hard in response, watching as she laid the napkin across her lap; she had used a jeweled pin to pull back some of her long, onyx mane while diamond earrings dripped from her petite earlobes; her body hugged by a strapless white cocktail dress; her skin lightly touched with cinnamon tones to highlight her natural tan and ebony eyes.  
  
When she reached her hand out, a smile lighting up her features, Michael remembered what had drove him to this evening.  
  
Louie released a hearty chuckle; their son was a dream, so enveloped with attention and adoration from his parents that he seemed to obtain an old soul – one wiser than both his parents combined. He was quiet and content most of the time, assuring Michael that plans would still go off without a hitch – baby or no baby present.  
  
“You know you should save surprises like this for anniversaries and birthdays, Michael. Get the most out of your efforts.”  
  
His efforts were endless that day, sending Sage out for a day of pampering as his family watched him turn the kitchen into a disaster area; his finger cut after a poor dicing decision; his skin burned from hot pans and open ovens; his appetite gone do to exhaustion.  
  
“Do you like your food, papa?”   
  
Louie responded to Sage’s sweet inquiry by taking a fresh green bean into each hand and shoving them both towards his mouth.  
  
Sage dropped her fork back to her salad, reaching for her wine, “Michael, would you please sit down already?”  
  
“I’m almost done.” He needed the distraction of last minute additions, anything to keep him from falling victim to her questions or loving stare.  
  
She took the napkin from her lap, standing to her feet, “Then at least let me help.”  
  
“No, no, no,” Michael stopped her before she could take a step, his hands lightly brushing the skin of her shoulders and biceps, “I’ve got this, all right? I was under the supervision of some very reliable family today.”  
  
“Obviously not your mother.”  
  
“No, not my mom. Molly, Kristina, and Morgan made sure I had everything idiot proof before leaving.”  
  
“You could’ve hired caterers for the whole damn thing. We could’ve gone out. Anything but you chancing food poisoning of your girlfriend and son.” Sage could tell her teasing made him nervous, narrowing her eyes and placing her hands on her hips, “What’s this whole day about, Corinthos?”  
  
_Couldn’t of avoided that all night_. Michael gulped down his nerves once more, staring into her expectant eyes, “I just wanted tonight to be perfect.”  
  
“Why’s tonight so important to you?”  
  
“Why don’t you think you deserve this? Us? And Louie?” The questions were raw and honest, and the answers were last items he needed to fully prepare him for night’s end.  
  
Her whole demeanor deflated as she bowed her head, loosely crossing her arms, “What makes you think I don’t?”  
  
Michael curved his fingers under her chin, forcing her to lift her head, “You always think it’s going to disappear. Think something’s going on when it isn’t.”  
  
“Oh, we’re talking about Starr then?”  
  
“This has nothing to do with her. But you’re proving my point by bringing her up.”  
  
Sage shifted uncomfortably on her heels, beginning to chew the inside of her lower lip; every single reaction he had noted a thousand times before.  
  
Michael returned his hands to a gentle stroke of her skin, an attempt to ease the tension in her muscles, “I just—I  ** _want_**  you to trust me.”  
  
“I do, more than anyone.”  
  
“I don’t want you to just say it. I want you to believe it, to believe me, without question.”  
  
Nodding her head, she slapped stray tears away from her cheeks and let out a sharp laugh, “So that’s what this is all about, right? Some kinda sniper attack on my emotions?”  
  
“You know what tonight is about.” Michael let out a heavy sigh, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the tiny black box he knew she wanted to see. Hearing the shaky breath she inhaled, he tilted his head with a small smile, “Before I give this to you, I need you to take a leap of faith. To trust me with all of you, the things you think I can’t accept or fear I’ll eventually find out. I want to love those flaws as much as I love the rest of you.”  
  
Sage shut her eyes, too stunned to continue fighting tears.  
  
Michael’s thumbs stroked the moisture from her cheeks, prompting her to release another laugh.  
  
“I’ve never been this happy or felt so safe in my entire life.” Her doe eyes popped open, striking him with honesty and vulnerability, “I don’t know that I’ll ever be used to that. That I’ll never stop looking over my shoulder or expecting the absolute worst because—that’s all I know.” She stepped forward, her hands resting on his hips, “But if I—if there was a chance I’d trust anyone to teach me how to accept this feeling, trust my life is what I deserve, it’d be you, Michael.”  
  
“…okay.”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Michael allowed a grin to occupy his lips as he took his time to remove the ring from its case, “Now, I can give you this.”  
  
“Wait a second!” Sage’s smile returned as she backed up, “I may not watch cheesy movies, but I know there’s a tradition here.”  
  
“You’re right.” He glanced at his son, his heart swelling at the sight of his son’s uninterrupted eating, and knelt down on one knee, “You gonna marry me or not?”  
  
“Michael!”  
  
He couldn’t help his laughter, taking her hand to ground him in the severity of the situation and made a second attempt, “Will you marry me?”  
  
Happiness was responsible for the curve of her sexy pout as she cemented the moment to his memory, a soft breath releasing the word, “Yes.”


End file.
